Dark Temptation
by xLizziexLupinx
Summary: CrowleyxReader - It's a secret that you're seeing Crowley, the King of Hell, but then aren't these kind of secrets the best? [Contains smut]


**This is a CrowleyxReader fic and my first one too. It's also my first fic with smut in it so please ignore if it's terrible. Enjoy!**

* * *

You're standing in the light of the gas station, rubbing your hands together as the cold wind blows past you, making your hair fly everywhere. You try and flatten it down having made it look half decent before you came out but it seems the wind has other ideas. You walk on the spot a few times so you don't freeze, wishing he'd hurry up. You've been outside for about fifteen minutes and you're sure you'll turn into an ice block if you wait any longer.

''Been waiting long darling?'' A soft, slightly rough voice asks behind you. You smile and turn to see Crowley in the half shadows wearing a black suit and red suit with a black tie. He seems to take your breath away just by standing there as you move towards him.

''Long enough, its bloody freezing'' You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him softly on the lips. He reaches up and caresses your cheek with his hand, you automatically leaning into his touch.

''I could have picked you up at the motel room'' He says with a small chuckle, placing a kiss on your lips, brushing your hair out of your face.

You make a face and rest your head on his shoulder. You hadn't been lucky enough to get a separate room from Sam and Dean and so you were sleeping on the sofa as per usual. The two brothers' weren't exactly happy with you either after what had happened on the last hunt and so were ignoring you to a point. Plus, as they weren't in the best of moods, it would have been a bad idea to have Crowley pick you up from the room, more so than usual.

''We already discussed this...bad idea'' You take in his scent, not really being able to identify the smells apart from whiskey but it's always been something that's calmed you down.

''So, where are we going'' You look up at him, an excited glint in your eyes. Ever since you had been seeing him on a regular basis he's taken you somewhere different each time; a fair, a small deserted island, just back to his seemingly many huge houses and you're always eager about where you're going to go next.

''I was thinking we could go out to dinner, I know a few restaurants that you'll love'' He gives you a charming smile.

You frown for a moment, thinking about the simple attire you're wearing. You've never been able to really buy anything nice seeing as the work of a hunter always leaves a mess somewhere and so you're wearing the plain skirt and blouse you wear for formal cases such as pretending to be the FBI. It's not your favourite outfit but the one you thought that would be most pleasing for the King of Hell. Of course, now that you know you're going out for a meal you feel seriously under dressed.

Again you forget that Crowley can see into your mind and he clicks his fingers, your clothes changing into a beautiful backless red dress, heels and a black cardigan. He also seemed to have styled your hair in some way. You smile at him, blushing slightly as how nice he is to you.

''You didn't have to Crowls...thank you'' You blush more.

''I think you look beautiful darling, now come on'' He took your hand and you both appear in front of a very classy restaurant. You take a deep breath in, knowing he likes to spoil you but that you think you don't deserve it.

You follow him quietly, looking around in amazement as the waiter leads you both to a reserved table. Crowley pulls out your seat and you sit down, smiling up at him before he too takes his seat. You know for a fact he's never been this nice, this gentle with anyone else before and you wonder why he's like it with you. Maybe you'll never know but it sure does make you feel special.

Xxx

The night so far has been the best yet. The dinner was delicious, and after you had both eaten, Crowley had taken you on a quiet stroll next to a river, the lights dancing in the water. It had been the most romantic of the times you'd spent with him and you'd loved every second of it. He had finally taken you back to one of his homes and you were both on the sofa, curled up again him.

''Did you enjoy your night darling?'' He asks softly.

You nod and look up at him. ''It was amazing, thank you''

He kissed you softly, brushing a hand through your hair as you deepen the kiss. He runs his tongue along your bottom lip and your mouth opens with a small moan, his tongue slipping through and starting to play with yours.

You're both suddenly on the grand king sized bed, Crowley on top of you as he presses eagerly into the kiss, slipping your dress of slowly until it hits the floor. He starts to kiss along your jaw and down to your neck, nipping at the skin with his teeth leaving small marks.

You let another moan pass your lips as you take off his suit jacket and tie before starting to unbutton his shirt, Crowley helping you take it off before that also falls to the floor. You run your hands down his chest slowly as you explore every inch of him you can reach.

Crowley takes off your bra, starting to caress your breasts in his hands as he kisses you again. You let out a pleased sound feeling his hardening length against your inner thigh before you start to undo his trousers as you kiss him back. He takes them off as well as his boxers and you sit up slightly so you can take his cock in your hand, starting to stroke it.

He gives a low moan against your lips and you smirk softly as you quicken your strokes. You kiss along his collar bone before flipping you both over so he's beneath you, kissing down his chest and stomach under you reach his cock, licking up his shaft before taking him in your mouth.

Crowley lets out a small mumble of curse words as you start to bob your head, his hands finding your hair and tugging on it roughly. You bob your head faster, your hands resting on his thighs as his lets out a few loud moans and curses. You take him deeper earning a sharp tug on your hair which makes you moan around his cock.

Suddenly he's pulled you off of him and is kissing you roughly, back on top of you, rubbing your wetness through your panties. You whimper as he stops, taking off the panties and pressing a finger into you. You moan as he adds another, moving against them in aid to add to the pleasure as he starts to move them.

''You're mine darling, don't you forget that'' He growls in your ear, all niceness gone and replaced by the King of Hell.

''Yes, all yours'' You agree, biting your lip to suppress another moan of pleasure, completely loving the rough side he takes with you.

He stretches you before pulling his fingers away, you whining at the loss. You watch as he clicks his fingers, a bottle of lube appearing before he puts some on his length. He then spreads your legs and pushes slowly into you.

You let out a small cry of pleasure as he waits for you to adjust before he starts a quick pace, meaning over you to kiss you passionately. You wrap your arms around his neck as you move with him, letting out loud moans as he thrusts into you.

''You will always submit to your king, darling'' He quickened his pace, hitting over your sweet spot, making you arch your back slightly, crying out loudly as you feel your pleasure building. You dig your nails into his back as he pounds into you feeling close to the edge with every second.

''I...I'm gonna come'' You managed to breathe out.

''Then come for me darling, scream my name'' He growls as he slams into your sweet spot.

You come hard with a shout of his name, feeling him come into you a second or two later. You relax on the bed getting your breath back as he kisses you and takes a few moments before slipping out of you. He lies next to you, holding you in his arms whilst he peppers you with kisses, clicking his fingers, cleaning up any mess.

You lay your head on his chest, a smile on your face as you wrap an arm over him, basking in these moments of bliss.

''Do you enjoy being with me?'' You hear him ask softly.

''I do...a lot. It's a nice break from everything'' You say quietly, trying to hold back a yawn as tiredness seems to overcome you.

''I'm glad'' He says and you can hear the smile in his voice. ''I enjoy being with you too my dear. You're my ray of sunshine. Sleep now sweetheart, you seem exhausted.'' He kisses the top of your head and pulls the covers over you both. You drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Xxx

The morning comes slowly and you wake up when the sun is streaming through the curtains. You feel Crowley gently playing with your hair and you smile softly before moving to kiss him.

''Morning handsome'' You grin happily as you see him smile back.

''Good morning to you too. Would you like breakfast?'' You nod and with a click of his fingers a tray of breakfast foods appear. You sit up, kissing his cheek in a thank you and starts to eat with Crowley eating some of the food as well.

In no time at all you've finished eating and have got washed and dressed in some new clothes Crowley has laid out for you. You don't want to leave, you never do but you know you'll have to go back to Sam and Dean before they wonder where you are. Finally you're ready for Crowley to take you back to the motel and you hug him tightly.

''Darling...are you alright?'' He asked, stroking your hair. Again you wonder why he chose you, why he's so nice to you. He could have any person in the world yet at the moment he's settled for plain old you.

''Yes, I'm fine Crowley. I'm just going to miss you that's all'' You say quietly, taking in his scent once more, it making you smile a little.

''Don't worry, I'll be with you again soon''

You were both suddenly outside your motel room and you looked up at him. He kissed you softly and pulled away.

''I'll contact you when I'm free next. Wait for me'' He gave you one last kiss.

''Always'' You say softly, smiling before you entered the motel room, looking back to see that Crowley had gone. You close the door behind you and see Sam looking over research and Dean cleaning one of his guns. They both look up at you when you enter.

''Where've you been?'' Dean asks as you set the jacket across a chair.

''Out'' You shrug, getting yourself a glass of water.

''What...out all night?'' He raises an eyebrow, a small grin on his face.

You roll your eyes at him. ''Yes, out all night Dean''

''Did you have fun?''

''None of your business Winchester'' You say but you grin back at him. You go over to your duffle back, unzipping is and searching through it, seeing a rose and a note. You make sure the others aren't watching you and take out the note, reading it over, following the curling beautiful writing with your eyes.

_Because you're special_

You smile; happiness filling inside you as you put the note away and zip up your duffle bag as well. You lay down on one of the beds, still smiling up at the ceiling.

''What's gotten you so happy?'' Sam calls over to you.

''Oh nothing...nothing'' Though really, it'll always be something, especially with the King of Hell involved.


End file.
